Master of the House
Master of the House est une des chansons de la comédie musicale Les Misérables: The Musical et du film Les Misérables de Tom Hooper. Paroles BUVEUR 3 : Come on, you old pest BUVEUR 2 : Fetch a bottle of your best BUVEUR 1 : What's the nectar of the day? Thénardier entre avec une flasque de vin. MONSIEUR THENARDIER : Here, try this lot Guaranteed to hit the spot, or I'm not Thénardier BUVEURS :' Gissa glass of rum Landlord, over here MONSIEUR THENARDIER : lui-même Right away, you scum clients Right away, M'sieur RESTAURANTEUR 1 : God this place has gone to hell RESTAURANTEUR 2: So you tell me every year BUVEUR 6: Mine host Thénardier He was there, so they say, at the field of Waterloo BUVEUR 7: Got there, it's true, when the fight was all through BUVEUR 1: But he knew just what to do Crawling through the mud So I've heard it said Picking through the pockets of the English dead BUVEUR 8: He made a tidy score from the spoils of war MONSIEUR THENARDIER : My band of soaks My den of dissolutes My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts My sons of whores spent their lives in my inn Homing pigeons homing in They fly through my doors And their money's as good as yours RESTAURANTEUR 1 : Ain't got a clue what he put into this stew Must've scraped it off the street RESTAURANTEUR 2 : God, what a wine Chateau Neuf de Turpentine Must've pressed it with his feet BUVEURS : Landlord, over here Where's the bloody man? One more for the road One more slug o' gin FILLE : Just one more, or my old man is gonna do me in MONSIEUR THENARDIER : train de saluer un nouveau client. Welcome, M'sieur Sit yourself down And meet the best innkeeper in town As for the rest All of them crooks Rooking their guests and cooking the books Seldom do you see Honest men like me A gent of good intent who's content to be Master of the house Doling out the charm Ready with a handshake and an open palm Tells a saucy tale Makes a little stir Customers appreciate a bon-viveur Glad to do a friend a favour Doesn't cost me to be nice But nothing gets you nothing Everything has got a little price Master of the house Keeper of the zoo Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two Watering the wine Making up the weight Pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight Everybody loves a landlord Everybody's bosom friend I do whatever pleases Jesus, won't I bleed 'em in the end MONISEUR THENARDIER & CHŒUR : Master of the house Quick to catch your eye Never wants a passer-by to pass him by Servant to the poor Butler to the great Comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate Everybody's boon companion Everybody's chaperone MONSIEUR THENARDIER : But lock up your valises Jesus, won't I skin you to the bone un autre nouveau client. Enter, M'sieur Lay down your load Unlace your boots and rest from the road de son sac. This weighs a ton Travel's a curse But here we strive to lighten your purse Here the goose is cooked Here the fat is fried And nothing's overlooked till I'm satisfied Food beyond compare Food beyond belief Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef Kidney of a horse Liver of a cat Filling up the sausages with this and that Residents are more than welcome Bridal suite is occupied Reasonable charges plus some little extras on the side Charge 'em for the lice Extra for the mice Two per cent for looking in the mirror twice Here a little slice There a little cut Three per cent for sleeping with the window shut When it comes to fixing prices There are lots of tricks he knows How it all increases All them bits and pieces Jesus, it's amazing how it grows MONSIEUR THENARDIER & CHŒUR : Master of the house Quick to catch your eye Never wants a passer-by to pass him by Servant to the poor Butler to the great Comforter, philosopher and life-long mate Everybody's boon companion Gives 'em everything he's got MONSIEUR THENARDIER : Dirty bunch of geezers Jesus, what a sorry little lot MADAME THENARDIER : I used a dream that I would meet a prince But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since? "Master of the house" Isn't worth me spit "Comforter, philosopher" - and lifelong shit Cunning little brain Regular Voltaire Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there What a cruel trick of nature Landed me with such a louse God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house MONSIEUR THENARDIER & CHŒUR : Master of the house MADAME THENARDIER: Master and a half MONSIEUR THENARDIER & CHŒUR : Comforter, philosopher MADAME THENARDIER : Don't make me laugh MONSIEUR THENARDIER & CHŒUR : Servant to the poor Butler to the great MADAME THENARDIER : Hypocrite and toady and inebriate MONSIEUR THENARDIER & CHŒUR : Everybody bless the landlord Everybody bless his spouse MONSIEUR THENARDIER : Everybody raise a glass MADAME THENARDIER: Raise it up the master's arse TOUS : Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house Versino film 2012 < MADAME THENARDIER (parlée) : Wakey, wakey. We're opening. MONSIEUR THENARDIER : My band of soaks My den of dissolutes My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts My sons of whores Spent their lives in my inn Homing pigeons homing in They fly through my doors And they crawl out on all fours train de saluer un nouveau client. Welcome, M'sieur Sit yourself down And meet the best innkeeper in town As for the rest All of them crooks Rooking their guests and cooking the books Seldom do you see Honest men like me A gent of good intent who's content to be Master of the house Doling out the charm Ready with a handshake and an open palm Tells a saucy tale Makes a little stir Customers appreciate a bon-viveur Glad to do a friend a favour Doesn't cost me to be nice But nothing gets you nothing Everything has got a little price Master of the house Keeper of the zooReady to relieve 'em of a sou or two Watering the wine Making up the weight Pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight Everybody loves a landlord Everybody's bosom friend I do whatever pleases Jesus, won't I bleed 'em in the end THENARIDER & CHŒUR : Master of the house Quick to catch your eye Never wants a passer-by to pass him by Servant to the poor Butler to the great Comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate Everybody's boon companion Everybody's chaperone MONSIEUR THENARDIER : But lock up your valises Jesus, won't I skin you to the bone Food beyond compare Food beyond belief Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef Kidney of a horse Liver of a cat Filling up the sausages with this and that Residents are more than welcome Bridal suite is occupied Reasonable charges plus some little extras on the side Charge 'em for the lice Extra for the mice Two per cent for looking in the mirror twice (Hand it over!) Here a little slice There a little cut Three per cent for sleeping with the window shut When it comes to fixing prices There are lots of tricks I knows How it all increases All those bits and pieces Jesus, it's amazing how it grows MADAME THENARDIER: I dreamed a dream that I would meet a prince But God Almighty, Have you seen what's happened since? "Master of the house" Isn't worth my spit "Comforter, philosopher" and lifelong shit Cunning little brain Regular Voltaire Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there What a cruel trick of nature Landed me with such a louse God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house THENARDIER & CHŒUR : Master of the house MADAME THENARDIER : Master and a half HENARDIER & CHŒUR : Comforter, philosopher MADAME THENARDIER: Don't make me laugh HENARDIER & CHŒUR : Servant to the poor Butler to the great MADAME THENARDIER : Hypocrite and toady and inebriate HENARDIER & CHŒUR : Everybody bless the landlord Everybody bless his spouse MONSIEUR THENARDIER : Everybody raise a glass MADAME THENARDIER : Raise it up the master's arse TOUS: Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons anglaises